(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronization apparatus and method in wireless network systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a synchronization method in consideration of a propagation delay depending on a distance between nodes when respective nodes have different clock values and when inter-node distances are different from one another.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A wireless network system mostly uses a method of performing synchronization with a node that transmits a beacon using time information of the node.
This synchronization method is based on the case in which each node is located within an allowed range, that is, inter-node distances are similar or a small propagation delay is present. Accordingly, there is a need for a synchronization scheme considering a propagation delay depending on a distance between nodes in the case where nodes are arranged at different distances among them, and a difference between clock values of nodes in case of distributed topology. In addition, a synchronization method in the case where orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is applied has not yet been defined, and thus this synchronization method is also needed.